


Everything you touch turns to gold: Trailer

by fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: J and Kpop, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, Teasers & Trailers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020
Summary: Песня: Audiomachine - Illusions
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: ILLUSTRATION BB FK2020 J&K POP, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Everything you touch turns to gold: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everything you touch turns to gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841971) by [fandom J and Kpop 2020 (J_and_K_pop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/fandom%20J%20and%20Kpop%202020). 



> Песня: Audiomachine - Illusions


End file.
